Harry Potter The Boy Who was like any other
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: Discontinued
1. Being Accepted

"Harry I've got a surprise for you" called Lily Potter as her son entered the dining room." We received a letter in the mail today and it's addressed to you," informed James Potter who looked rather pleased with himself.

"What? y-you c-cant possibly m-mean its, them, do you?" stuttered Harry potter. He was tall for his eleven years, and had inherited his father's unruly black hair and his mother brilliant green eyes.

"I've no idea what you mean" said James rather unconvincingly, shifting his eyes.

"But you better hurry up and open it before I die of suspense" said his mother.

"Ok well here it goes" said Harry. He read aloud, "Dear_ Mr. Potter I am pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!"_

"Oh my dear god…My baby…Oh my little baby will be going to Hogwarts" cried lily

"Well done lad I am very proud of you, just wait until Sirius hears of this"

_**The Next Day **_

"Oh we have so much to do" worried Lily. "James…JAMES GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY" yelled Lily to her dawdling husband.

"Yes dear, right away, dear" replied James feebly.

"Gosh there is so much to do, we have to get him a wand, all his books, robes, a cauldron, hats, cloaks, a telescope" muttered lily under breath whilst ushering her husband and son into the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon alley.

When they arrived lily sent James to get some money from the wizarding bank _Gringotts _whilst she took Harry to _Madam Malkians _to get him sized up for his dress and work robes. When James returned with his money pouch bulging they paid and left the robe shop. In search for all Harry's other equipment.

"Well that's better…now all we have to get is a wand" said lily.

"Better go to _Olivanders_, he _is I _the best around." Said James.

"You mean I finally get my own wand?" said a rather excited Harry.

"Yes dear but you can't use it unless you are at school, in a lesson. Otherwise…"

"It is against the law and you could get expelled" finished James "I heard the exact same lecture from **my **mum, come on lily give Harry a break. I didn't obey the rules and look I turned out just fine"

"James do NOT go putting ideas like that into our sons head, plus I wouldn't say you _just fine _you are a loon" exclaimed lily. Now turning to face Harry she said "don't listen to a word your father tells you"

But it was too late Harry had already decided he was going to have fun with being a wizard, its not everyday you find out you can point a stick at things and they do what you tell them.

_**In Olivanders **_

"Oh what do we have here…Hmmm a young potter I see, hello Lily, James" said Olivander quietly "now lets see…ok lad try this one"

Harry took the wand but had no idea what to do with it but decided to wave it as if casing a spell.

"Hmm not quite right but it looks like we have a natural with a wand" said Olivander " how about this one… it is 12 inch holly with phoenix feather" informed Olivander " arhh I see we have found you mister potter, the perfect wand."

**Authors note: Sorry about the firs chapter being so sort but I needed it just to introduce a few things. Thanks for reading pls read and review **


	2. Neville Longbottom The Boy Who Lived

**Chapter 2: "Neville Long bottom" The Boy Who Lived**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all J.K Rowlings I have only come up with a storyline for her characters.**

"Bye mum, see you at Christmas" said Harry into his mother's ear as she hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye Harry, take care and don't get into trouble," replied his mother softly but he knew she meant it.

Then he turned to his father, he thought he saw a glisten in his eye but it disappeared as soon as Harry spoke "see you soon dad"

"See you soon son, have fun" responded James.

Then the train let of a large whistle telling the students that it was now time to get on the train and get seated. When Harry got on he stood at the door until he couldn't see his parents waving at him. Then he turned and went to find a seat.

He sat in silence taking in his surroundings when to boys knocked on the compartment door and asked if they could sit down "Hi I am Neville Longbottom and this is Ron Weasly" said the taller boy.

" Neville Longbottom? As in the boy who lived?" said Harry curiously.

"Yes that's me" replied Neville confidently.

" Well nice to meet you then, and you too um… Ron is it?" asked Harry

"Yeh, nice to meet you…?" said Ron

"Harry" said Harry

" Nice to meet you Harry" said Ron.

Then a girl called lavender brown came and asked Ron and Neville if they wanted to join her and her friends in compartment 12.

When the other boys left Harry decided he better get his robes on ready for the welcoming feast that awaited him at school. When he saw the castle looming over the hill he had a wave of nervousness and then suddenly from behind him he heard

"Awesome isn't it?" he spun around to see a brown haired boy with brown eyes around the same height as him

" Yeh it sure is" said Harry a bit startled by the other boy's sudden presence

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ben my brother Luke is somewhere back there talking to a girl in think she said her name was hermy-own or herm-I-own-ey". " arr speaking of the devil and my brother to" there stood a blonde haired boy with blue eyes very thin not as tall as Harry or Ben but still not short. And next to him stood a girl with extremely bushy brown hair. " Luke, herm-I-own-ey (then he gave a glance to hermione who nodded and he carried on) this is…um actually I didn't catch your name" said Ben

"Oh sorry it's Harry, Harry potter"

When he got to the castle Harry stood with Luke, Ben and Hermione whilst waiting to be sorted. They all seemed nice. Hermione was extremely intelligent but seemed kind all the same, Ben was what I guess you would call "The Comedian", Luke was a bit quieter but extremely kind and caring (from what he could tell anyway). They all seemed likely to be some very good and close friends.

"Hermione Granger" said the lady who had said her name was Professor Mcgonagle.

"Good luck" chorused the boys as she walked up calmly to the sorting hat.

"Gryffindoor" announced the hat after a few seconds of deciding.

When Hermione came down she said " it was going to put me in raven claw but then at the last minute changed its mind before finding her seat on the long house table.

They waited a few minutes before Professor Mcgonagle called Harry's name. The short walk u to the sorting hat seemed to take hours to Harry he felt sick _what if I don't get into Gryffindor what if the hat puts me in slytheryn and my parents disown me?_ He thought. When he finally reached the hat and put it on his head it started talking in his ear " arr plenty of the mind I see, yes…you have courage I can tell you that…hmmmm better be…Gryffindor" _Thank god _he thought.

When all the sortings were over Ben had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Luke was sorted into Ravenclaw. So that just left Hermione and Harry in Gryffindor out of the four of them. So as the feast concluded Harry and hermione followed the other first year from Gryffindoors some including were: Neville longbottom, Ron weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil (whose twin Padma was in hufflepuff) when they got up to the common room the prefect that had been guiding them (Percy weasly) gave the portrait the password "fairy lights" and they all settled in.

Harry ended up in a dormitory with Ron, Dean and Neville. So far by what he had seen and heard Harry didn't like Neville very much. He was full of himself; because he was "The Boy Who Lived" he thought he was above everyone else. Ron seemed nice enough but seemed to follow Neville around because of who he was. Harry hadn't really talked to dean but he seemed all right.

The next day at breakfast Harry sat with Hermione. When they were handed their timetables they saw that they had potions first up with the slytheryns. When they arrived they sat down in tables of 3. As Neville was trying to impress everyone he sat with Dean and Seamus so Ron was left without anyone to sit with.

"Hey Ron, over here" called Harry

"Thanks mate, I thought I would be sitting with Neville as I was his first friend, but he rejected me" replied Ron.

"Ron this is Hermione, Hermione this is Ron" said Harry look between his to friends.

" Hi hermione" said Ron shaking her hand lightly

"Nice to meet you Ron" said hermione slightly blushing.

"Silence there will be no unnecessary chatting in his class," bellowed the teacher as he walked into the room " I am professor snape". Neville was still talking with seamus so snape yelled "Mr longbottom our new celebrity hmm yes you should get on well with Mr potter if he is anything like his father…. thinks he is to good for everyone else that HE DOSENT HAVE TO LISTEN IN CLASS! 15 points from gryffindoor" the rest of the lesson went on in the same sort of manner and when lunch came Harry was well and truly ready to go to sleep and not awaken until it was time to go home.

After lunch Gryffindoors had charms with the Ravenclaws so hermione and Harry went searching for Luke. When they found him he was sitting with a boy called brodee. " Thank god you found me" said Luke as hey walked away from the Ravenclaw table leaving brodee to finish his lunch "he is so…boring if I had to stay another minute I might of burst from bord-ness, computer games this msn that, by the way what is a computer an msn?"

"Oh ok, he must be muggle born then, a computer is a thing that muggles use to interact, write with or play games on and msn is a interactive program where you can talk to people from other computers." Informed Harry.

"How do you know all of that? Your not muggle born are you?" asked Luke.

"No, but I have a cousin who is a muggle". Responded

" We have to get to class, the bell is going to ring any minute" said hermione an tugged on Harry's arm rushing him an Luke of to charms.

At the end of the day Harry met up with Ben, Luke, hermione and surprisingly Ron at the lake for a quick walk before dinner. "I know Ron wasn't invited to come for a walk but I found him all alone because Neville had gone off with dean an Seamus and thought it would be nice for him to have some people to talk to" said hermione to Harry

"Yes of course that's great, hey Ron" replied Harry. They where around the lake when they saw some people flying brooms around in the Quidditch stadium and thought that they would go have a look.

" Hi I'm Oliver Wood," said a voice from behind them.

"Oh sorry for the intrusion we were just curious" apologised hermione.

"You see my dad used to be seeker on the gryffindoor team and he has taught e a few things and since hen I have been very interested in quidditch and when I saw people flying I couldn't help but come over and have a look" said Harry

"What's your name? I might have heard of your dad," said Oliver interestedly

"My name is Harry Potter" said Harry "my father was…."

"James potter, I can believe it, guys come over here this is James potters son" interrupted wood.

"Can we see you fly" said one of the boys with flaming red hair

"That's my brother" said Ron " he is a beater on he team along with George his twin"

"Um…I could fly for you if I had a broom" said Harry

"No worries borrow mine" said wood. After 10 minutes of Harry showing he team what he could do Oliver had decided that he had just found himself his new seeker.

Wow Harry seeker on the quidditch team. That would mean you are the first, first year on the team in ages" said Ron

"A century to be precise Ronald" said hermione

" How is it that he knows everything?" asked Ben

"Honestly boys haven't any of you read **Hogwarts a History**?" inquired hermione rather impatiently.

" We better get to dinner, I'm starving" said Luke.

After a huge serving of roast beef, potatoes, carrots and peas Ron, hermione and Harry headed up to the common room.

" I'm going to hit the hay, going to be a big day tomorrow" said Harry

"Oh, I'm glad you have finally come to your senses and understand studying is a big deal" said hermione happily.

"No, I actually meant Quidditch training in the afternoon" said Harry before trudging upstairs to bed.

"Boys they never learn" said hermione huffily.


	3. Meeting Kate

**Chapter 3: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all J.K Rowlings I have only come up with a storyline for her characters.**

Harry woke up late the next morning so he got dressed speedily and ran down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron yelling.

"It's a good idea Ronald, not everyone is like you and doesn't read," yelled hermione at the top of her voice.

"It is stupid, and same goes for you not everyone is an uptight know-it-all who reads every second they can" came Ron's bellowed reply

" Is that what you think I am, an uptight know- it all?" said hermione obviously hurt bye his comment. And she stormed off.

Ron just sat down in an armchair huffily refusing to talk to anyone. When Harry told him he was going down to breakfast he just looked the other way and ignored him completely. _If that's what the rest of the year is going to be like I going to have a load of trouble _thought Harry to himself. When Harry got down to the Great Hall he spotted Luke, so he waved and smiled but Luke gestured for Harry to go over to the Ravenclaw table. When he reached the Ravenclaw table Luke said:

"Hey Harry, this is Kate Silvia" said Luke gesturing towards the green-eyed girl with brown hair sitting next to him.

"Hi Kate nice to meet you, I'm Harry" said Harry

"Hey Harry, awesome to meet you, I think you have met my brother, Brodee" replied Kate

"Um yes briefly, you sound American did you come from America?" asked Harry

"Yeh we recently moved here to England! Is it that obvious?" said Kate

"Kind of (chuckles), I have always wanted to go to America sounds cool" answered Harry

"Yeh it is pretty awesome, I'm only just getting used to it here in England, It is so quiet compared to New York!" said Kate

"I bet it is! (Laughs). Well better go because I need to get my books and stuff for class" said Harry before walking away.

Harry was in a daze; _she was beautiful, kind and sounded extremely awesome. There is only one-way to put it Kate Silvia is HOT! _He thought as he walked up to the common room completely forgetting to eat breakfast. When he got there Hermione and Ron were sitting at opposite ends of the room looking the other way not talking to anyone.

"Hermione, Ron we need to get to care of magical creatures we are already 2 minutes late" yelled Harry to his to stubborn friends.

"Late, no I cant be late, oh Ronald this is your entire fault" hissed Hermione. Then she walked off muttering "late, you have o be kidding me, I going to get detention, then I will be expelled, then my parens will hate me and I will end up working in burger king all my life"

Then Harry and Ron rushed off after her so they too wouldn't be put in detention. When they reached the class the professor "Hagrid" told them off for being late but didn't give them detention. During their lesson Ron and Hermione wee silent so Harry had to manage on his own. At the end Ron seemed to cheer up a bit so Harry decided to tell him about Kate. When he had finished telling Ron about their conversation and how beautiful and hot she was he seemed to be in a much better mood and was determined on meeting her.

The next lesson they had was Defence Against the Dark arts then lunch during lunch Harry tied to point Kate out to Ron but he couldn't see her. Then Harry and Ron went over to see Ben. Harry was just about to tell him about her when Ben said:

"Have you met my bro's new friend? Kate is her name," said Ben

"Yes I have actually I was just about to ask you the same thing (chuckles)" replied Harry

"She is a hell of a looker hey? Really pretty and is good to talk to as-well!" said Ben

"Yeh she is" said Harry with a dazed expression on his face.

"Will you two snap out of it please" came an annoyed Hermione

"Its jus a girl and anyway neither of you have a chance" she said

"How do you know?" asked Harry rather annoyed at her assumptions

"Because unlike you I took action an spent the whole lunchtime with her, we are what you could call friends" announced Hermione

" And what has that got to do with us not having chance?" said Ben annoyed

"BECAUSE SHE IS WAY TO CLEVER TO FALL FOR YOUR SILLY CHARM AND REMARKS!" and with that she stormed off.

The next lesson they had was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Harry an on sat with Luke whilst Hermione sat with Kate. The while lesson Harry and Ben weren't listening at all they were jus sitting there gawking at Kate.

So much that she actually asked Hermione "Do I have something on my face, or something like that because Ben and Harry haven't stopped staring at me all lesson?"

"No, no you don't the boys are just stupid they are gawking over you because they think your hot that's all" reassured Hermione

"Who is that red haired boy sitting next to Harry? I haven't seen him around before" asked Kate

"Oh, that's Ron" replying Hermione inside hoping that Kate didn't like him because she thought Kate was a lot pettier than her and would get Ron for sure when really Hermione liked him.

" He looks nice, you should date him mione," said Kate mischievously

"What have you got planned?" asked Hermione genuinely worried that was the same grin Harry got when he was up to something

"You will see, lets just say Ron wont be able to resist you by tomorrow" and with that both girls sat absorbed in there own thoughts.

That evening 

"Hermione you look, awesome," said Kate

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable," said Hermione

"Nonsense you look great, now lets go show Ron what he is missing" replied Kate

Kate had let Hermione borrow a pair of short shorts and a blue tee shirt. She had done her make-up, which consisted of: foundation, eyeliner, waterproof mascara and lip-gloss. She had also straightened Hermione's hair. When the two girls exited for dinner lavender and Pavarti rushed over making a fuss of how different she looked and that she should straighten her hair more.

At dinner Hermione sat in-between Ron and Harry. Usually Ron and Harry would sit together and Hermione would either sit across form them or next to Harry but today Harry was to dazed over watching Kate to bother and Ron seemed to me goggling over Hermione's makeover.

"Err Ron are you ok?" asked Hermione

"Oh…um yeah sorry just wondered off there for a minute" replied Ron all the time still goggling at Hermione.

"Ok… I'm sorry for yelling at you today" said Hermione

At this Harry finally seemed to snap out of his trance _what the heck did Hermione just apologise to… Ron…Oh my god what is happening to the world… Hermione and Ron never apologise to each other… have I missed something because Hermione seems to have straight hair and make-up on… and is that short shorts she is wearing… my god… she finally cracked. _He thought

"Thanks, I'm really sorry for calling you an uptight know-it-all, its just well you are really clever and…" Then he just mumbled so she couldn't hear him Then went bright red.

The trio finished there inner nad went up to the common room where Hermione finished Ron's potions essay for him (now they were back on good terms) whilst harry and ron played wizard chess. Harry lost of course as he always did Ron was just too good for him.

"This isn't fair you have had years and years of practise" said Harry annoyed

"You could have to its not my fault you didn't play chess with your dad" said Ron defensively

"My dad hates chess" admitted Harry " I had no chance from the very beginning"

"Will you two shut-up… I don't want another fight over something as silly as wizards chess" shouted Hermione the boys were both silent

"Hermione… what was it you and Ron were fighting over this morning?" asked Harry

"Oh that…well I'm going to start a school newspaper!" replied Hermione


	4. I do NOT have a Ron situation

**Chapter 4: I do not have a Ron situation!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all J.K Rowlings I have only come up with a storyline for her characters.**

The weeks went by and Hermione was organising her second edition of the school newspaper she liked to call " The Hogwarts." Surprisingly (well to Ron anyway) many people were reading "The Hogwarts"and Lavender and Pavarti had offered to do a gossip and fashion column.

Another thing that had changed over the weeks was that Kate had started hanging out with the group. Helping Harry, Ben and Ron to organise pranks (much to the disapproval of Hermione) but also help Hermione with her "Ron situation"

"I do not have a "Ron situation" Kate!" Exclaimed Hermione when Kate had first accused her of having a problem getting Ron to notice her).

"Oh you do to Mione you just have to accept it" replied Kate "who can blame you, Ron is a nice guy, but he is a bit thick you know, a lovely girl like you and he cant even notice you are trying to catch his attention"

At this Hermione broke out in sobs "he is just so dumb sometimes, I am practically shouting RON RON! I LOVE YOU! NOTICE ME! RON RON! In his face but he doesn't notice."

"Its ok Hermione we will work it out," said Kate trying to cheer her up. (Kate had become really close to Hermione) "I have spent many nights with him Harry and Ben pranking and he does let on that he might like you more than we think he does!" said Kate convincingly.

"You think?" asked Hermione

"Yes, now you look terrible go get washed up before dinner" Kate told Hermione.

At dinner Hermione sat next to Ron trying for the life of her to get something even something tiny out of him that might point in the direction of him liking her. Meanwhile Harry, Ben and Kate were plotting their next prank on the Slytherins.

"We could do something to there food," said Ben

"Nah" said Kate that's been one a million times it's getting old"

"How about…." Said Harry and they huddled in while Harry explained to them his idea.

"Perfect" said Ben

"Awesome" exclaimed Kate

_Authors note_

Sorry for this being a shortie but hey I wanted it like that so that's how I wrote it, thanks for reading, cheerio!

Please review, tis way I know what I have done right and wrong!

_XxxSOPHIExxX love you all! Thanks!_


	5. The Ball!

**Chapter 5: The Ball!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all J.K Rowlings I have only come up with a storyline for her characters.**

There was a large puff of pink smoke at the slytheryn table in the morning at breakfast. When the smoke had cleared they saw a pink and purple emu accompanied by 2 singing pink galas.

"Malfoy was supposed to do the can can though" said Kate a little annoyed.

"That's Malfoy? Awesome" said Fred Weasly

"Hm…I suspect the two galas are those cronies of his Crabbe and Goyle?" asked George

"Yeah" replied Harry

"Genius" said the twins in union

"Yes, but your not going to dobb us in are you Hermione?" asked Ben

"You obviously don't know me very well then do you Ben?" said Hermione knowingly

"Hush Ben, Hermione helped me with the charm" replied Kate.

"Oh…. sorry" responded Ben.

Hermione accepted bens apology saying that it dint matter. He couldn't have known her very well anyway as he was not in her house. She then said to Ron:

"Can I talk to you for a second"

"Um…yer" came Ron's surprised answer

* * *

"So they went off in the direction of the common room." Said Kate

"And they didn't come back until the bell rang for defence against the dark arts" said Harry.

"Interesting" replied Kate

"It gets better, Ron didn't stop smiling all lesson and every time Ron talked to her or looked at her Hermione blushed. I'm serious she was about the colour of Ron's hair" Harry told Kate

" I think our friends have finally come to their senses," said Kate smiling

* * *

The Hogsmede weekend was coming up and Ron and Hermione were going together. Luke was going with some friends from Ravenclaw. So that left Ben, Harry and Kate to find something to do together.

When Saturday finally did come Ben Harry and Kate headed off towards Honeydukes. When they had left the shop there moneybags were incredibly light than they had been before. Harry had bought a lot of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, 2 acid pops (on for him one for Ron) and a packet of droubles. He had also bought Kate a chocolate frog as she ha never had one before! (Kate did not buy anything of her own, as she did not have money).

After visiting the sweet shop they headed to the three broomsticks for a Butterbeer each. When they entered they found Hermione and Ron sitting in the corner not snogging but arguing.

"Ron I can pay for myself" yelled Hermione

"Hermione, we are on a date the boy is supposed to pay," told Ron

"Yes, but I am capable of doing it myself" said a frustrated Hermione

"Hermione just let me," whined Ron

"Yer mione you know the boy is always supposed to pay on the first date." Admitted Kate

"Just let him, just this once" said Harry

"No I just wont accept it," said Hermione getting very angry

"Oh come on, its just one drink" said Ben

"Fine, but next time I pay for my own drink" gave in Hermione.

They all sat and had a drink then they decided that they better head back to Hogwarts because they wouldn't get to dinner in time otherwise.

"Silence" demanded Dumbledore. "I have a special announcement to make" said the headmaster. "There is going to be a…. Valentines Day dance!"

There were screams of excitement. And for the rest of the week all the girls where talking about what they were going to wear and who they were going with. And wherever Harry went there was a group of girls giggling or staring at him waiting to see if he would ask them.

"So mate who are you going with?" asked Ron in the common room that night.

"Well I was thinking of asking Kate," answered Harry

"Err you might have a bit of trouble with that" said Ron

"And whys that?" asked Harry concerned

"Because Ben asked her already, during charms"

"Dammit" said Harry

"Now who am I going to go with, and more importantly what if they start dating and I never get to ask her if she likes me"

And with that he ran up to the common room distressed thinking about who he would ask an whether Kate really liked Ben or they were just going as friends. Maybe Ben just asked her as a friend and if Harry asked him he would let him take her instead because he like liked her.

So he decided he would ask Ben in the morning.

* * *

"What do you mean you like her as a girlfriend?" shouted Harry across the table at Ben in the morning.

"Well that's why I'm taking her to the **Valentines ball! **Its not called: _Just for Friends_ _ball_ is it?" retorted Ben

"Fine, see if I care I will ask Kate and she can pick between us," said Harry coldly

"You can't do that, that's just mean you can't expect her to choose," yelled Hermione.

"Watch me" said Harry and stalked off to find Kate.


	6. Gotta feed my owl!

For the next few weeks Harry completely ignored Ben and whenever he was around he would instantly stop having the conversation he was having and sit glaring at the ground.

Harry had never reached Kate to ask her whether she liked him or Ben, as Ron had bumped into him on his way out the common room managing to talk some sense into him. So Harry just decided to ignore Ben but deny to everyone else anything was wrong, especially Kate.

Kate approached Harry when he was sitting on his own in the common by the blazing fire staring at his essay but not actually writing a word of it, just caught up in his own thoughts. She sat down next to him cuddled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Harry what's wrong you have been gloomy all week" asked Kate in a quiet concerned voice.

"Nothing" "I'm just tired" responded Harry

"What, all week?" questioned Kate with a smirk

"No, I was perfectly fine during the week, now if you don't mind I need to finish this essay." Said Harry harshly and Kate knew this was the end of there conversation, she wouldn't be able to get a word out of him in this mood. So she headed towards the library hoping to get some homework done herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kate entered the library she found Hermione a nose stuck in an advanced book of some kind. Decided she could do with someone to talk to she walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you would be with Ron as it is such a nice day out" said Kate slyly

"You have to be kidding, we have a practice test tomorrow for transfiguration, I need to study, Ron can wait!" screeched Hermione before turning her full attention back to her book but not before muttering "pshhh…hah…Ron…stupid people…you would think there wasn't a test tomorrow…arghh….stupid people…hah, Ron"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kate was highly unsuccessful at finding someone to talk to she went in search for Ben. She found him a short time later outside by the lake skimming stones.

"lucky thing" said Kate from behind Ben causing him to jump drop the stone he was holding that coincidentally hit him on the foot which caused him to jump around in pain whilst Kate just stood there smirking silently to herself.

"Ha, I wouldn't call that lucky. And stop laughing that hurt that did." Said Ben

"No, no I meant being able to skim stones" replied Kate

"What? You cant skim stones" Ben thought that everyone could skim stones it was just a thing that was sooo easy.

"Don't looked so surprised you know who uncoordinated I am"

"Yeah, but I thought everybody could skim stones... You must be the most uncoordinated person in the world" replying Ben with a lopsided grin playing on his face.

"Thanks" said Kate sarcastically "that makes me feel soooo special"

"hah, no Im sorry, look I will teach you" and with that Ben took Kate's hand put a stone in it held it steady pulled it back horizontally and let it go like a Frisbee. It skimmed perfectly over the water jumping a total of four times

"See you did it!" Said Ben

"yesssss, I did it, I did it" exclaimed Kate doing a very strange victory dance which involved throwing her hands up in the air and scooting around in circles.

After that Ben and Kate spent the afternoon together having a marvelous time. Laughing, talking and just mucking around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the common room Harry sat at the window watching as Ben took Kate's hand in his and offering her his jumper when it became chilly outside. Sitting up there like **_The Grinch_** glaring down at the people of **_whoville. _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, do you know why Harry has been so sad all week? And why he and Ben haven't talked to one another for ages" asked Kate anxiously

"Umm…Well I think you should talk to Harry about it" said Hermione after a moment of thinking.

"Ive already tried, he just blew up at me." Said Kate 'its as if I make it worse"

"Hmm, well then talk to Ben" said Hermione

"Why would Ben know, mione do you know something I don't?" asked Kate accusingly

"Of course not Kate why would I keep something from you... um... well gotta fly got...Um… I've gotta feed my owl, bye!' with that Hermione hurried off hoping Kate wouldn't remember that she didn't have an owl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Neville Longbottom sat in his dormitory, the scar on his fore-head aching. He had been having dreams lately. There was a trap door in the floor of a room at the school he just couldn't see which room he knew that the door must be hiding something special. And decided he would go looking for it.

Neville wandered through the empty corridors of the castle, everyone was up in there dormitories as it was one in the morning. Neville wasn't really scared of being caught out past curfew. He thought he was to good to be caught. When he rounded the corner he saw the staircase to the 3rd floor, the forbidden floor. _This must be were they are hiding it _thought Neville _why else would it be forbidden. _

He hurried up the staircase and found himself facing a door. He cautiously turned the knob and found himself in a dark, cold, actually quite creepy looking corridor. There were statues with cobwebs hanging off them. The torches on the wall were out, the only light source was through the large cathedral like windows.

Then he saw it the door from his dream, he reached out and turned it. When he looked inside the look on his face turn from curiosity to pure terror there was a large three headed dog in there barking like wild. Neville was so scared he was frozen stiff unable to move just standing there staring. He tried to let out a scream but nothing came out. He was helpless _I dead meat _he thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, please please please review. If you don't review I think my story is hated and don't want to write anymore. So please review.**

**Thanks**

**Just press the little button. That's all it takes! Lol**

**Huggles and kisses**

**XxxsophiexxX**


End file.
